25 momentos
by fauxdrey
Summary: Pequeñas secuencias de la vida de Jane y Maura  escrito para la # 001. TABLA BÁSICA SHORT-FIC de spanishfemslash @ livejournal .


**Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles y todos los personajes aquí citados son propiedad de TNT.**

* * *

><p># 001. ALEGRÍA.<br>Jane siempre creyó que la **alegría **era para los débiles. Pero entonces la conoció a ella. Maura tradujo su vida a momentos felices. Ahora Jane no es alegre, ¡ni mucho menos!. Pero es feliz. Muy feliz. Y se alegra tanto de haberla conocido...

# 002. BAR.  
>Al salir del trabajo, Maura siempre la espera en el mismo <strong>bar<strong>. Misma mesa, mismo asiento, misma sonrisa. Para ella una copa del mejor vino tinto. Para Jane una Miller bien fría. Amarga, pero en buena compañía. Así todo sabe mejor.

# 003. CAFÉ.  
>Muchas veces han pensado que su relación es como el buen <strong>café<strong>: estimulante e intensa. Oscura como la noche, caliente como el mismo sol. Un viaje de ida y vuelta por todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

# 004. CANCIÓN.  
>Una vez Maura le preguntó "¿Cuál crees que podría ser nuestra <strong>canción<strong>?". Jane le respondió "La mía no sé_._La tuya seguro que es la marcha fúnebre.". Ambas rieron, pero Jane recibió un inesperado pellizco en el brazo. Y a continuación un beso.

# 005. CHOQUE.  
>Cuando llega el momento de discutir, la situación puede convertirse en un completo <strong>choque<strong> de titanes. Jane es demasiado obcecada para ceder. Maura se niega a hablar si no es en términos completamente objetivos. Así que han decidido mirarse a los ojos en silencio. Y sonreír, siempre sonreír.

# 006. CICATRIZ.  
>Los dedos de Maura recorren cada centímetro de su piel. Decididos. Se inclina para posar sus labios sobre su hombro y dibuja el recorrido de su <strong>cicatriz<strong>a base de besos. El corazón le da un vuelco al recordar el disparo. Entonces creyó haberla perdido. Y su mundo se derrumbó de golpe .

# 007. CITA.  
>"¡Ponte un vestido, por el amor de Dios, es una <strong>cita<strong>!". La enronquecida voz de Angela Rizzoli se alza por encima de todo sonido ambiental de aquella casa. Jane se limita a reír. Sabe que a Maura no le importa lo que vista. Con suerte no lo llevará puesto durante mucho tiempo.

# 008. DIABLO.  
>Maura ha estado veinte minutos contándole teorías antropológicas sobre el <strong>diablo<strong>. Pero a Jane todo eso le da dolor de cabeza. ¿En qué momento ser adorador de satán se convirtió en una excusa?. "Con lo fácil que es matar por matar y dejarme disfrutar del resto de la tarde".

# 009. ECO.  
>El cuerpo de Jane se desploma a sus pies. Inerte. Grita. Y la única respuesta que recibe es el <strong>eco<strong> de su propia voz anunciando la pérdida. Abre los ojos exaltada. El pulso acelerado. El corazón desbocado. Todo ha sido un sueño. Rizzoli duerme plácidamente a su lado.

# 010. FERIA.  
>Así es como sus labios conectaron por vez primera: Maura le pidió ir a una <strong>feria <strong>de equipos médicos. Jane ni siquiera quería, pero aceptó por la buena compañía. Y durante el tedioso recorrido, llegó el beso. Fugaz e inesperado. Sin él, Jane no hubiese aguantado hasta el final.

# 011. FUTURO.  
>Jane no quiere mirar al pasado. Se limita a vivir el presente. Suena a tópico, lo sabe. Pero es mejor que mirar al <strong>futuro<strong>. Y es que se niega a aceptar eso de que _ya__vendrán__tiempos__mejores._Porque no vendrán si no es con ella.

# 012. INTERNET.  
>Maura ha asistido a un congreso estatal. Tras su intervención, suena el teléfono. Es Jane. "Estabas preciosa", dice. "¿Cómo has...?", pregunta. "Agradece al Consejo Americano de Medicina que hagan broadcasting en <strong>internet<strong>". Maura sonríe. Incluso se ruboriza.

# 013. LAZO.  
>Jane llega a casa y Jo Friday le recibe agitando nerviosa las patitas delanteras. Se lanza panza arriba y se revuelca. Ella le acaricia la cabecita y no puede evitar reír al ver lo que le sucede. Alguien le ha atado un enorme <strong>lazo<strong> rosa al cuello. Jane sabe perfectamente a quién culpar. "¡MAURA!".

# 014. LIBRO.  
>Maura cree que hay una explicación científica para todo lo que sucede. Excepto para el comportamiento de Jane. Las últimas navidades le regaló un <strong>libro<strong>que aún permanece envuelto. Quizás debería haber comprado uno que ella misma no hubiese leído.

# 015. MORDISCO.  
>Cinco son los sentidos necesarios para disfrutar con plenitud. Cuatro los músculos de los que precisan para dar un <strong>mordisco.<strong> Tres los segundos que dura el beso que lo precede. Dos las personas que protagonizan esta historia. Uno el segundo en el que Jane mira a Maura a los ojos y se derrite.

# 016. PAPELERA.  
>El agente Dean visita a Jane en comisaría. Se saludan, charlan, la invita a un café. Y antes de irse, le anota su nuevo número de teléfono en un papel. Ella lo desliza sigilosamente hacia abajo, haciendo que éste termine en la <strong>papelera<strong>. Maura soníe... y suspira aliviada.

# 017. PELÍCULA.  
>Maura odia ir al cine. Y es que no hay una <strong>película<strong> donde no encuentre una incongruencia garrafal. Aunque nunca es solo una. "El 75% de los datos (dice) están errados". Jane, por su parte, está demasiado ocupada intentando no dormirse.

# 018. PISCINA.  
>Maura toma asiento en el bordillo de la <strong>piscina<strong>. Se descalza, introduce los pies en el agua y mira a Jane de soslayo mientras ésta se agacha a su lado. "¿No te piensas quitar nada? ¿ni la chaqueta?" le pregunta. Rizzoli niega, se ríe e introduce la mano en el agua para salpicar a Isles.

# 019. PLAN.  
>El <strong>plan<strong>era madrugar y salir a correr al parque antes de comenzar su turno de trabajo. Pero (una vez más) Jane apaga el despertador, gruñe y se tapa la cabeza con la sábana. Maura puede marcharse sola, pero prefiere quedarse a observarla mientras duerme. Está tan mona.

# 020. RECOMPENSA.  
>"Te he traído el desayuno a la oficina. Y una muda para que te cambies la ropa. Estás empapada", dice Maura en tono de reproche. "¿Y?". Jane finge desinterés. "¿Y? (frunce el ceño). ¿Acaso no merezco <strong>recompensa<strong> digna?". Jane la mira de arriba a abajo, enarca una ceja y murmura: "Really?". Ambas ríen.

# 021. PALABRA.  
>Se miran a los ojos. Suspiran. Poco a poco, van acortando la distancia que las separa. Se cogen de las manos. Sus labios se rozan. Maura sonríe y arruga la nariz. Jane asiente y enreda los dedos en su precioso pelo. No dicen ni una <strong>palabra<strong>. No es necesario.

# 022. RESACA.  
>Los ojos enrojecidos, la garganta reseca y una fuerte punzada en la zona alta de la sien. Se recuesta en el sofá y se coloca una bolsa de agua fría sobre la frente. Suspira. Tiene la nariz congestionada. "Wow, ¿qué bebiste ayer?", pregunta Jane. "Infección Viral", puntualiza. "¿Un nuevo cocktail?", ríe. "Estoy enferma, Jane. No de <strong>resaca<strong>".

# 023. TEQUILA.  
>Reunión familiar en casa de los Rizzoli. Frankie alza su vaso y anima a los presentes a brindar. Maura mira a Jane. Parece buscar su aprobación. "¡¿Qué?. No es chardonnay pero se deja beber, ¡vamos!". Maura se lo toma de un trago. Tose y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué acabo de beber, Jane?". "<strong>Tequila<strong>". Pone cara de desagrado, pero termina riendo.

# 024. TROLL.  
>"¿Sabes que la palabra <strong>troll<strong>, popularmente usada en foros de internet, está relacionada etimológicamente con conceptos de pesca deportiva?", explica Maura muy entusiasmada. "_Trawling.__Retropesca._". Hace un gesto con la mano y sonríe. "¡Jane!, ¿me estás escuchando?". La mira y abre mucho los ojos: "Sí, los trolls... y la pesca". Maura sonríe, negando levemente con la cabeza.

# 025. TRUCO.  
>Maura desliza el escalpelo sobre el pecho del cadáver. Se ajusta un poco las gafas de protección y suspira. Echa un vistazo rápido hacia el calendario: es 31 de Octubre. Jane hace acto de presencia en el laboratorio: "¡¿Truco o <strong>trato<strong>?", dice entusiasmada. "Neumotórax traumático" aclara ella. "Aguafiestas".

* * *

><p><em><em>Muchas gracias a <strong>Jycel<strong> por el beteo, a Sora Yagami por el detalle de Jo Friday :)_ Y a vosotros/as, ¡gracias por leer! Ahora solo os queda el review. It's free!. _


End file.
